Un an
by Aliocha
Summary: C'était la réalité de leur monde, se disait Sasuke. C'était ceux à quoi eux, shinobi, étaient exposés. Au péril de leur vie. Au détriment de leur bonheur. Pourquoi réalise-t-on la valeur des choses après les avoir perdues ?  YAOI
1. Tout claquer

**Titre :** Un an

**Personnages :** Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura (un peu !)

**Genre :** Multichap (trois en tout, si j'arrive à trancher sur la fin que je veux un jour), UR, Shonen-ai, Drame

**Résumé : **Quand Sasuke est désigné pour accomplir cette mission suicide, le ninja ne se révolte pas et encaisse. N'est-ce pas leur devoir de shinobi ? Mais quand accepter de faire son devoir dans l'ombre l'oblige à fermer son cœur sur celui qu'il laisse derrière lui, n'y a-t-il pas des conséquences à payer ? En sortira-t-il seulement vivant ? C'est ce que Sasuke Uchiha, ninja d'élite confronté à la réalité compromettant tous ses espoirs, se demande sincèrement.

**Crédits : **Naruto est l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto.

_**. . .**_

_**Un an**_

_**. . .**_

**Chapitre 1 - Tout claquer**

. . .

"_**I don't wanna go but this time I got to say good bye**_

_**So hold me now 'cause this will be our last time."**_

_**. . .  
><strong>_

Un an.

Les deux mots résonnaient dans son crâne avec d'autant plus de force qu'ils étaient brefs.

Il avait demandé la durée de la mission.

Un an.

C'était plus long que tout ce qu'on lui avait attribué jusque-là.

Et il devait l'accomplir seul.

Était-ce une marque de confiance ? Était-ce parce que les dirigeants du village voulaient l'éloigner de ce dernier, pour des motifs qui lui échappaient ?

Sasuke s'en moquait éperdument seules les heures, les minutes, les secondes qui s'écoulaient avaient un sens pour son présent : combien de temps lui restait-il avant de partir ?

La question fusa, la réponse aussi : vingt-quatre heures.

C'était tout ce dont il disposait pour faire ses bagages et ses adieux. Il partait à l'aube.

Vingt-quatre heures.

Un an.

L'information était encore trop récente, l'annonce trop fraîche pour son esprit encore embrumé par le réveil et l'heure matinale. Peut-être dormait-il encore, d'ailleurs ? Il se surprit à l'espérer, puérilement.

Il souriait, pour se donner une contenance, attendant patiemment que l'entretien soit levé, ses oreilles bourdonnant trop pour qu'il puisse écouter les détails que l'on pensait utiles de lui donner. Quel intérêt ? Tout serait écrit noir sur blanc dans son ordre de mission.

On lui permit de disposer, il quitta la pièce sans avoir dit un mot.

Un an.

. . .

Une mission d'ordre confidentielle et de rang S qui ne pouvait incomber qu'à lui seul.

Marcher jusqu'à Suna, puissance alliée, informer le Kazekage de sa mission se faire escorter par un ou deux shinobis du sable jusqu'au Pays de la Pluie, carte en main. Rien que le trajet jusqu'à la frontière lui prendrait une semaine.

Là, franchir la frontière pour s'infiltrer dans Ame, le village caché de la pluie, et trouver un homme qui aurait de source sûre créé une réplique du Sharingan et aurait commencé à l'implanter sur des cobayes humains. Une copie, certes, mais d'après les informations de Konoha, ses pouvoirs étaient identiques à une vraie pupille. On ne s'expliquait pas exactement quel usage il en était fait, mais plusieurs morts étaient déjà à déplorer. Le village était sujet à la peur, ses habitants vivant dans la crainte de voir ce réseau de Sharingan s'agrandir et prendre le contrôle du pays pour déclarer la guerre au Pays du Feu.

Seul un possesseur de Sharigan authentiques serait à même de mettre fin à ces expériences qui pouvaient conduire à un véritable désastre si l'on n'agissait pas. Sasuke Uchiwa, jounin émérite, avait donc été tout désigné.

Le voyage, l'infiltration, la neutralisation de l'ennemi, dont on ne connaissait pas les effectifs exacts, et les autres multiples paramètres inconnus de la mission faisaient que l'on estimait sa durée de traitement à une année. Évidemment, il pouvait être amené à rencontrer des ennemis opposés à la destruction du projet. On essaierait donc d'attenter à sa vie, également dans le dessein de s'emparer du Sharingan original du moins redouté des Uchiwa. Complications qui pouvaient encore retarder l'échéance de la mission.

En vérité, cette dernière dépendait de l'habileté de Sasuke à l'accomplir, si toutefois il y survivait. Il avait carte blanche pour défaire l'ennemi, du moment qu'il s'acquittait de la tâche.

Tsunade avait été franche avec lui : la mission était bien trop périlleuse pour que toute son équipe soit envoyée au pays de la pluie. Plus ils seraient nombreux, avait-elle argumenté, plus ils encourraient le risque de se faire repérer et plus leurs chances de survie étaient minces. Par ailleurs, dans les temps de crise où le pays du Feu se situait, la dirigeante avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'envoyer leurs effectifs avec un taux de réussite si faible. Enfin, toutes les équipes allaient être mobilisées dans les jours prochains.

Elle avait évité de croiser le regard de Sasuke pendant qu'elle annonçait cela, comme si la vie du jeune homme lui importait peu, et qu'il était celui que la mauvaise fortune avait choisi de sacrifier.

Mais Sasuke lisait le tracas dans ses yeux fuyants, combien elle semblait contrainte par la gravité de la situation, combien elle répugnait à assigner une mission d'un aussi gros calibre, comme si elle le condamnait à mort contre son gré. Il ne doutait pas que les vieillards du conseil du village avaient également pesé dans la décision. Et il connaissait son caractère : elle préférait le lui annoncer de but-en-blanc, sans atermoiements et sans détour, plutôt que de lui communiquer son angoisse.

Pour autant, Sasuke n'éprouvait aucune sympathie à son endroit.

Ses yeux relisaient la ligne qui stipulait la durée. Un an.

Il réprima un soupir, serrant les lèvres.

Il aurait le temps de se repasser le film de sa mission pendant les longues heures de marche qui l'attendaient.

Mais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour penser au reste.

. . .

_Tu ne dois parler de cette mission à personne, Sasuke. Ni à Kakashi, ni à Sakura encore moins à Naruto. C'est compris ? Je veux t'entendre le dire._

Et il s'était entendu le dire, comme dans un souvenir lointain, avec l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait emprunté sa voix.

Ce qui lui arrivait lui semblait irréel. Serait-il vraiment capable de dissimuler à son entourage le niveau de la mission ?

Il savait que Kakashi s'opposerait formellement à ce qu'un de ses anciens élèves assume une telle charge. Ce pourquoi il ne devait pas le mettre dans la confidence. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car la perspicacité de son professeur entrait en ligne de compte. Par bonheur, il se souvint alors qu'il était en mission jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Il n'aurait donc pas à l'affronter.

Rassurer Sakura lui paraissait aussi judicieux. Il lui mentirait effrontément, cela la préserverait un temps de l'intense chagrin que son départ (il en était certain) allait lui causer. On peut mentir à certaines personnes quand c'est pour leur bien.

Restait Naruto.

Sasuke ignorait quelle stratégie aurait un impact suffisamment convaincant sur lui. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Naruto était réputé pour sa naïveté, ce trait lui faisait étonnamment défaut quand il s'agissait de décrypter Sasuke. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de lui mentir en paraissant crédible. Et pourtant, la situation l'exigeait.

Si Naruto apprenait qu'il avait rendez-vous avec une mort probable dans vingt-quatre heures, nul doute qu'il se chargerait personnellement de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, si cela pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

Une idée amère germa dans l'esprit de Sasuke. Il n'y avait qu'une solution : ne pas chercher à revoir Naruto.

Oui. C'était la meilleure façon d'agir. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à faire semblant.

Il ne supporterait pas de lui dire au revoir, en ayant conscience que ce serait peut-être la toute dernière fois qu'il lui parlait, l'écoutait, le touchait… S'il commençait à l'oublier dès maintenant, peut-être que…

Sasuke se laissa glisser le long de la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de la présence de son meilleur ami. Leur relation avait évolué au-delà de ses espérances. Le fait de devenir des adultes, sans doute, y avait fortement contribué. Leurs querelles qui pouvaient surgir n'importe quand autrefois, avaient cédé la place à des moments de complicité, et à de légers contacts corporels qui étaient devenus familiers. L'âge avait consolidé leurs rapports de rivalité mais aussi de confiance. De la plus naturelle des façons, ils s'étaient mis à partager de plus en plus de temps ensemble, de soirées chez l'un ou l'autre, si bien que certains de leurs camarades les appelaient « les inséparables » en riant sciemment de ce que cela sous-entendait.

Chaque jour, il se rendait compte qu'il tenait un peu plus à lui. Qu'il voulait passer plus de temps avec lui, si c'était possible. Qu'il voulait représenter pour Naruto la même chose qu'il représentait pour lui, occuper la même place dans sa vie. Il avait l'impression d'être bancal, incomplet et inutile sans sa présence. A ses côtés, l'avenir lui semblait doux, radieux.

Et un matin, du jour au lendemain, il lui fallait renoncer à tout ce que Naruto lui offrait de bienfaisant. Cela ne lui semblait être que le début de leur histoire, et il en précipitait la fin. Sasuke sentit ses entrailles se tordre de dégoût devant autant de gâchis. Est-ce que Naruto lui pardonnerait sa lâcheté ?

Il valait peut-être mieux qu'il lui en veuille. Qu'il éprouve à son égard de la rancune. Du mépris… Ainsi, il ne le regretterait pas.

Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, c'était esquiver Naruto. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient construit, que passivement.

Il resta enfermé chez lui toute la journée, redoutant que l'on vienne frapper à la porte. Mais par bonheur, il ne reçut aucune visite.

. . .

Et pourtant, à quoi pouvait-il s'attendre d'autre que de trouver Naruto à sa porte, comme presque tous les soirs depuis quelques temps ?

Sasuke revenait chez lui, les bras chargés de provisions achetées pour son voyage. Quand il aperçut la tête blonde, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Sa tentative d'esquive était de toute façon vouée à l'échec.

Naruto vint à sa rencontre, avec aux lèvres ce sourire dont il avait le secret.

« Tu pars pour trois mois d'ermitage à la montagne ? » plaisanta-t-il.

Sasuke sentit son cœur se pincer. S'il savait…

Naruto s'empara d'un des paquets en papier kraft.

« Je t'aide à ranger tout ça, on mange un morceau chez toi et on passe le temps ? » proposa-t-il d'un ton badin, comme si le programme de la soirée était convenu de longue date.

Sasuke tenait ses yeux baissés devait-il chasser Naruto ? Oui, il le devait. Pouvait-il chasser Naruto ? Non, il ne le pouvait pas.

« Sas'ke ?

Naruto avait commencé à avancer vers la porte, et jetait un regard interloqué sur son ami qui ne bougeait pas.

- …Ouais, faisons ça » réagit enfin ce dernier, croisant rapidement les azurs curieux.

Naruto lui sourit gentiment et lui emboîta le pas quand il ouvrit la porte.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à ranger dans des placards tout ce que Sasuke ressortirait le lendemain pour le stocker dans un sac à dos. Naruto babillait sur la journée qu'il avait passée, sans avoir de retour de son ami. Il ne s'en formalisa pas au début, mais, au bout de quinze minutes de monologue, il arrêta soudain son flot de paroles de manière abrupte. Sasuke, dont les pensées étaient ailleurs, prit soudain conscience du silence de son meilleur ami et de son propre mutisme.

« Désolé. Je t'écoutais.

- Je sais bien que non, mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, répliqua Naruto d'un ton insouciant.

- Tu te trompes… »

Naruto haussa les épaules, pas dupe. Rangeant la dernière conserve sur une étagère, il s'approcha de Sasuke qui avait lui aussi fini.

« Et toi, ta journée ?

- Ennuyeuse, puisque tu n'étais pas là. »

Il vit son ami s'empourprer légèrement, ce qui réussit à lui arracher un sourire, malgré le dépit constant qui le consumait depuis le matin. Il n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de revoir Naruto, alors il n'y avait plus de raison valable pour retenir ses pensées irrationnelles, ni pour ménager l'ambigüité de leur relation.

Tout en se faisant cette réflexion, il s'aperçut que Naruto le contemplait comme s'il lisait quelque chose sur son front.

« Un tracas ?

- Aucun.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ? »

Sasuke leva un sourcil, ne pouvant réprimer sa surprise. Naruto lisait en lui avec tant d'aisance que tous ses efforts pour feindre la quiétude risquaient bien d'être vains.

Il chercha du soutien dans son environnement trouva appui contre le mur carrelé de la cuisine derrière lui. Il leva le menton de manière à ne pas laisser Naruto poursuivre sa lecture.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas. C'est que je ne peux pas.

- …D'accord. Et pour moi, tu ferais une exception ?

- Surtout pas pour toi, justement, confia Sasuke.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans le sujet.

- Je vois. Ça viendrait contrecarrer tes plans, réfléchit Naruto.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, soupira Sasuke.

- Rien de grave, au moins ? »

A cette question, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de retenir le « non » que le bon sens exigeait de lui. Ce qui lui arrivait lui semblait tellement grave, tellement absurde, tellement irréel qu'il ne parvenait pas à mentir à Naruto, pas plus qu'à lui-même.

Cette hésitation suffit à son ami. « Si c'était grave, tu m'en parlerais, non ?

- …Peut-être pas, dit prudemment Sasuke, les yeux toujours plantés dans le plafond.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, conclut Naruto comme s'il s'agissait d'une certitude.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises, s'il te plaît…

- Alors pourquoi ? s'écria Naruto, pour la première fois dépassé par l'incompréhension.

- Eh bien, peut-être parce que c'est _toi_, justement ! » répondit Sasuke d'un ton véhément.

Son regard se rabattit sur lui pour presque le fusiller. Oui, c'était parce qu'il était_ lui_, son meilleur ami, l'être qui comptait le plus pour lui, qu'il s'interdisait de lui partager son malheur, quand bien même l'envie le dévorait. Son instinct le poussait à le protéger avant tout. Pour se donner du courage et ne pas céder sous l'emprise de la panique, Sasuke se répétait qu'il ne voulait pas que Naruto ait peur pour lui, ni qu'il s'oppose à son devoir de shinobi en privilégiant ses sentiments.

Naruto avait peut-être analysé et compris le sens de cette réponse, ou bien avait-il renoncé à surenchérir pour ne pas élever le ton entre eux. Ils n'étaient plus des mômes, la maturité dictait leurs paroles et leurs actes.

Sasuke soupira. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était mon seul tracas. J'ai un autre problème, tu sais. »

Cette fois, son ami ne formula aucune question, attendant patiemment et ostensiblement que le brun précise.

Sasuke ancra ses onyx dans ses azurs, et déclara fermement :

« J'ai besoin de toi.

- Ah ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour vivre. »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, son ton grave et triste. Naruto, surpris par cette déclaration inattendue, cligna des yeux, sans même rougir tant son ami lui paraissait effrayant de sincérité. Pour toute réponse, il se rapprocha encore de Sasuke, troublant de vulnérabilité, jusqu'à ne laisser entre eux que l'infime distance que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait encore franchie.

Sasuke laissa doucement retomber son front sur l'épaule si proche.

« J'aurais seulement voulu… m'en apercevoir plus tôt. »

Il sentit Naruto poser lentement la main sur sa nuque pâle. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, immobiles. Sasuke éprouvait à la fois un profond bien-être à se reposer ainsi, le visage enfoui dans la veste de Naruto, et un désespoir envahissant qui coulait comme du poison dans ses veines.

_Puisque c'est ainsi_, pensa-t-il amèrement. _Puisque demain, tout sera fini._

C'était la réalité de leur monde, se disait-il. Tout fluctuait, tout se perdait : le temps, les liens, l'amitié, l'amour, une vie.

. . .

Sasuke n'ayant pas d'appétit, Naruto avait refusé de manger également. Tous deux s'étaient affalés sur le canapé et feuilletaient de vieilles bandes dessinées dont Sasuke avait un jour été féru. Cette information avait amusé Naruto. A moitié allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, la BD ouverte face à eux contre leurs cuisses, ils lisaient en silence – Sasuke plus vite que Naruto qui prenait le temps de détailler chaque vignette et émettait un petit commentaire sarcastique à chaque fin de page.

En réalité, Sasuke ne lisait qu'en diagonale et se contentait de demander s'il pouvait tourner la page, à la fois parce qu'il connaissait ses BD par cœur, et parce qu'il n'avait pas l'esprit à se concentrer sur une autre activité que celle d'épier discrètement Naruto du coin de l'œil. Inconsciemment, il gravait dans sa mémoire chaque trait, chaque forme, chaque couleur, la ligne du nez, les joues marquées, l'ourlé des lèvres, le blond doré des cheveux, le bleu profond des yeux, qu'il lui semblait pourtant avoir déjà tant contemplé à la dérobée qu'il aurait pu en faire une peinture à l'huile, sans le modèle.

Quand Naruto finit par sentir la brûlure de son regard observateur, ou lorsqu'il posa une question à laquelle Sasuke ne donna pas de réponse, le blond lui rendit son regard. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre, son odeur, leur émoi mutuel sous des couches de silence.

Les yeux éclatants de Naruto exprimaient de l'attente, plus que ça, de la langueur, et Sasuke savait qu'il aurait facilement incliné la tête pour presser son visage contre le sien mais il luttait contre l'appel lancinant de cette tentation.

Ils avaient vraiment été trop lents à se rendre compte de cette attraction, au départ curieusement difficile à accepter. Ce qui n'avait été qu'une légère impression avait fini par devenir une obsession. Et en cet instant même, Sasuke en était sûr, Naruto n'avait pas conscience d'être à ce point désirable.

Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant et embrassa lentement le creux de son cou. Il ne recula pas, le nez blotti contre sa chair.

« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas », chuchota-t-il.

Sasuke rosit sous l'effet du picotement qui avait agréablement accompagné le baiser de Naruto. Il inclina la tête pour s'étourdir de la senteur de ses cheveux.

« Je me sens bien avec toi. Je ne me sens bien _qu'_avec toi. Voilà ce qui ne va pas. »

Bien que Naruto ne fasse pas allusion à cet état des choses, que Sasuke appelait « problème » parce qu'il considérait que désirer autant une présence masculine le marginalisait et le rendait plus faible que s'il s'était épris d'une fille, il fut néanmoins touché par la confidence. Il remua affectueusement son visage dans la racine des cheveux noirs.

« Je n'osais pas te dire que c'était la même chose pour moi. Mais vu comment je te colle en ce moment, je pense que tu l'as compris en même temps que moi, déclara-t-il en souriant dans sa nuque.

- Nous voilà pas dans le pétrin, ajouta Sasuke.

- On est spécial » confirma Naruto, amusé.

Sasuke repensa à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Tsunade, celle de ne rien dire à personne sur la mission qui lui avait été assignée. Celle qu'il avait faite d'une voix inaudible, pour ne pas décevoir les attentes d'une femme pour qui il n'avait presque pas d'estime et qui n'était rien pour lui. Pour préserver un village qu'il avait maintes fois eu envie de quitter, si quelqu'un ne l'y retenait pas. Alors que tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était protéger Naruto. Mais à des milliers de kilomètres de Konoha, il ne pourrait pas veiller sur lui. Par quel phénomène étrange l'homme est-il toujours amené à obéir à des décisions qui ruinent ses espoirs de mener une vie heureuse, sinon à peu près normale ?

« Naruto…

- Mmmmh ? »

Il commençait à s'endormir tout contre lui.

« Promets-moi que quoique je fasse ou que je décide, tu ne me rejetteras pas… Je comprendrai que… que tu ne me pardonnes pas, ou même que tu aies envie de me casser la gueule après, mais… Je subis moi aussi des décisions qui ne m'appartiennent pas. Promets-moi que tu accepteras les choses comme elles seront… »

Il trouvait sa voix bien trop rauque et trop serrée, trahissant son émotion, mais il avait un réel besoin d'entendre cette promesse. De savoir que quelqu'un l'attendrait quelque part. D'avoir au moins la certitude que s'il revenait dans un an, ils pourraient reprendre leur histoire là où ils l'avaient laissée.

Naruto ne fit pas un mouvement, mais d'une voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil, souffla : « Je te le promets, Sasuke. »

Sasuke respira plus largement. Il pressa un peu plus son menton sur les cheveux blonds, les yeux humides. « Merci. »

Naruto tenait toujours ses promesses. En cela, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre à Sasuke, qui ne respectait jamais les siennes. Mais puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il décida lui aussi de lui promettre quelque chose, en pensée.

_Je reviendrai. Mort, vivant, estropié, en boitant ou en rampant, mais je reviendrai vers toi._

Mission réussie ou pas. Avec ou sans honneur. Dans un an.

.

.

.

_Sakura,_

_Je suis parti ce matin à l'aube pour une mission dont je ne peux pas parler. Je n'avais pas le choix._

_Je sais que j'aurais dû vous dire au revoir mais tu sais comment je suis_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne me cherchez pas. Je rentrerai bientôt…_

_Je compte sur toi…_

_Porte-toi bien._

_Sasuke._

_P.-S. : Naruto est endormi chez moi, j'ai laissé les clés sous la porte. Ne lui dis rien. Je suis désolé._

**. . .**

**TBC**_  
><em>


	2. Revenir

"_**Don't wanna die, I don't know why**_

_**This kind of fate was made for me"**_

**. . .**_**  
><strong>_

Sasuke marchait, droit devant lui, traversant villages et forêts en direction de Suna. Pas une seule fois, il ne jeta de regard par-dessus son épaule, préférant se concentrer sur cette route usée par les pas d'autres ninjas avant lui.

Depuis combien de temps avait-il quitté le village pour officiellement commencer sa mission ? Huit ou neuf heures, peut-être.

Il avait beau être de nature résistante, comme tout Jounin digne de ce nom, il se sentait vidé, épuisé. Des questions auxquelles il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse l'avaient taraudé sans répit depuis qu'il avait franchi les portes de Konoha. Ou depuis qu'il avait fermé sa porte, laissant les clés sous l'interstice, et Naruto profondément endormi sur le canapé.

Il avait craint qu'il ne s'éveille, lorsqu'il avait doucement desserré l'étreinte de son ami autour de son corps, lui substituant un oreiller. Combien de temps avait-il mis à s'apercevoir de la supercherie ? Quelle avait été sa réaction en trouvant la maison vide de sa présence, avec, peut-être, une Sakura inquiète à ses côtés ? Sakura avait-elle trouvé le morceau de parchemin chiffonné sous sa fenêtre, d'ailleurs ? L'avait-elle montré à Naruto ? Avait-il cherché à le poursuivre ?

Une à une, Sasuke avait combattu ces interrogations qui le tourmentaient. Il lui fallait éliminer toute hésitation, éradiquer tout atermoiement, aller de l'avant.

Ainsi, au bout de quelques heures de longue marche, lentement, progressivement, il recouvrait son sang froid, chassait ses sentiments, tuait dans l'œuf toute émotion, balayait ses doutes, se recomposait, redevenait le Sasuke Uchiwa glacial et calculateur qui abattait les obstacles sur son chemin.

. . .

Au début, il comptait les jours. Puis, très rapidement, happé par le tourbillon des événements qui s'ensuivirent, il perdit toute notion du temps, au point de ne plus distinguer les matins des après-midi, et parfois, le jour de la nuit. Sa mission l'accaparait et ne laissait que très peu d'espace au minimum nécessaire pour survivre : trouver de quoi se nourrir, et dormir. Il s'écoulait parfois des jours sans qu'il n'ait rien à se mettre sous la dent, mais l'essentiel était de boire régulièrement. Il ne s'assoupissait que très peu, jamais certain d'être tranquille, et succombait la plupart du temps à une perte de connaissance plutôt qu'à un besoin urgent de dormir plus de quatre heures consécutives. Il guettait le danger autant que le danger le guettait, parfois avec une telle pression intérieure qu'il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Même son tempérament serein était mis à l'épreuve par cette ville grise et pluvieuse qu'était celle d'Ame. Il se rendit compte, alors qu'il n'y avait jamais réfléchi, que le fait d'exécuter cette besogne seul le déparait de la confiance qu'il avait en lui-même, que c'était les autres, ses coéquipiers qu'il avait à protéger, qui lui donnaient cette assurance imperturbable, quel que soit la nature du danger. Au bout de quelques mois, il s'était fait repérer par les forces ennemies. Sa tête était mise à prix, vingt mille ryôs – rien que ça. En plus des escouades de la secte qui reproduisaient son Sharingan, des ninjas réguliers du village le recherchaient et essayaient d'attenter à sa vie. Il dut donc changer de cachette, trouver sans cesse un nouvel abri dans un entrepôt désaffecté ou dans le labyrinthe d'échafaudages poisseux qui couvraient la zone industrielle de la ville. L'insécurité permanente gouvernait son quotidien. Il était de plus en plus périlleux d'espionner les repères ennemis pour obtenir plus d'informations sur eux. Paradoxalement à cette peur latente, l'instinct de survie lui avait ôté tout scrupule : il était devenu une machine à tuer. Son bras fourmillait de douleur tant il le sollicitait pour produire un Chidori. Le recours permanent à ses Sharingan lui filaient des migraines des plus en plus difficiles à gérer. Il lui semblait même que son cerveau ne commandait plus ses réflexes, que ses muscles se mouvaient et se contractaient sans qu'il leur en ait donné l'ordre, que tout son corps était animé d'une volonté propre guidé par une seule conviction : survivre, à n'importe quel prix. Quand il réussissait enfin à semer ses poursuivants, des larmes de sang coulant de ses yeux qui ne lui permettaient plus de voir des silhouettes, il se traînait, blessé, pissant le sang, jusqu'à une cachette humide et puante après avoir usé de ses dernières forces dans la protection du périmètre, il s'écrasait au sol. Il y passait souvent des jours, voire des semaines, à récupérer et à se soigner de ses blessures. Des images folles dansaient derrière ses paupières, alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience. Il revoyait des visages, des bouches qui parlaient, toutes à la fois, prononçant des phrases sans rapport entre elles Gaara, qui n'avait fait que peu de cas de sa mission, la seule chose les reliant étant Naruto, Gaara qui avait haussé les sourcils, sourcils qu'il n'avait pas Kakashi, soucieux derrière son masque, le dissuadant de devenir Anbu, l'exhortant à se contenter du rang de Jounin son père, lui disant pour la première fois _Tu es bien mon fils _; Sakura, à qui il avait éructé un nombre incalculable de fois qu'elle était lourde, peut-être même était-ce la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite avant de partir, mais il avait oublié, il ne s'était pas excusé sur son mot de départ, il n'était qu'un crétin quant à Naruto, son esprit n'arrivait pas à formuler une idée claire à sa pensée. Sasuke bougeait les lèvres faiblement, essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais il n'entendait pas lui-même le filet de voix qui s'en échappait. Et il fallait se relever, repartir, combattre, élaborer des plans de bataille, risquer sa vie, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi au juste, tout comme il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il le faisait. Peu à peu, la certitude de revenir sain et sauf s'effrita, il sut qu'il perdrait forcément quelque chose dans cette lutte inégale, que ce soit un bras, la vue ou une partie de sa raison. Mais tant qu'il éliminait ses opposants un à un, tant qu'il se rapprochait pas à pas du but ultime qui était de détruire cette copie de sa pupille, il ne perdait pas espoir. Car quelqu'un, à des milliers de kilomètres de cet enfer, l'attendait. Car il avait promis de revenir.

. . .

Ce fut lors d'une fin de journée douce et paisible, alors que le soleil dardait encore timidement ses rayons derrière la cime des arbres, que Sasuke rentra au village.

Un vent effleurait sa peau, presque entièrement couverte de bandages, rafraîchissant sa nuque qui en était dépourvue, mais sur laquelle perlait une fine pellicule de sueur.

Dans sa besace, la tête du chef ennemi.

Après avoir mis ses adversaires en déroute, et démantelé l'organisation qui menaçait le village d'Ame, Sasuke l'avait aussitôt quitté. Alors qu'il rebroussait chemin, il n'avait que très peu conscience de l'allure inquiétante que lui donnaient le sang séché sur ses habits, son air hagard et ses multiples égratignures, certaines plaies n'étant pas pansées, faute de bandage. Les passants le dévisageaient avec méfiance ou étonnement, mais leurs regards glissaient sur lui sans stopper sa course.

Il aurait voulu rentrer directement à Konoha, mais ses blessures l'avaient obligé à faire une halte à Suna. Il avait un paquet de côtes cassées, et n'avait atténué la douleur qu'avec des pilules ninja censées stabiliser temporairement son état. Il se présenta à l'aube à l'entrée du bureau du Kazekage, et fut surpris de voir que celui-ci était toujours sujet à des insomnies, alors que, à ce qu'il sache, il n'y avait plus de démon en lui. Gaara, sans perdre de sa froideur, avait cependant été très secourable Sasuke fut soigné par une escouade de médecins, bien qu'il grognât que non, ce n'était pas la peine de mobiliser autant de monde pour lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Cela faisait soixante-douze heures qu'il n'avait pas dormi.

Le lendemain matin, il se relevait prestement de son lit d'hôpital, sous les cris de protestations des infirmiers qui glapissaient qu'il devait absolument se reposer. Mais il les fit taire d'un regard. Puis il les remercia nonchalamment de l'avoir rabiboché et passa le pas de la porte. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde un jour de plus avec des bêtises telles que sa santé. S'il pouvait se tenir debout, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser.

Il comprit qu'il s'était quelque peu enhardi quand une sourde douleur due aux opérations qu'il avait subies, le fit se plier en deux. Bien malgré lui, il s'accorda une pause. L'impression de ne pas avoir véritablement soufflé depuis qu'il avait tranché la tête de ce sale type s'imposa à lui. Tout n'avait été qu'intuitions, réflexes, automatismes. Tout comme il avait senti monter en lui le shinobi meurtrier qu'il pouvait être, il sentit reculer ce double dangereux et sanguinaire, comme s'il se détachait de lui et le laissait en paix. Enfin.

Les portes de Konoha, que les rayons chatoyants du soleil rendaient floues à sa vue, se profilèrent devant son regard trouble et vide.

Cette vision baignée de lumière avait tout d'un mirage qui, dès que Sasuke s'approcherait plus près, s'évanouirait et le laisserait seul, affamé et assoiffé, dans sa cachette putride, le goût amer de la terre dans la bouche. Ce qu'il voyait était-il réel ou était-ce sa vue qui avait tant baissé qu'il prenait pour l'entrée du village ce qui n'était qu'une montagne ? Les yeux écarquillés, la respiration difficile, l'espoir de Sasuke vacilla soudainement. Une larme roula sur sa joue blême à l'idée que ce qu'il vivait n'était qu'une illusion.

Une deuxième larme trouva son chemin, poussée par le vent contre l'aile de son nez, quand il franchit les portes sans que celles-ci ne disparaissent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un corps entrechoquait le sien, lui coupant le souffle, manquant de le faire tomber à la renverse. Il aurait dû se douter qu'elle serait là, comme elle avait été là lorsqu'il errait, une nuit, près de cet endroit, réfléchissant aux perspectives de puissance que pouvait lui offrir le monde shinobi extérieur, sans savoir quelle décision prendre. Le matin où il était parti en mission cependant, Sakura n'était pas venue. Personne n'avait pu retenir Sasuke pour elle.

Sakura mouillait les bandages de son torse de ses larmes, tapant doucement du poing contre sa poitrine, vaguement consciente qu'il était blessé. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait entre deux sanglots. Puis elle releva ses grands yeux turquoise, humectés, vers lui.

« J'ai tellement attendu ton retour… Tellement… ! Quand j'ai lu ton mot, je suis tout de suite allée voir Tsunade, j'ai fini par obtenir qu'elle m'explique tout… Je ne lui ai pas pardonné… »

Elle renifla, ses doigts tentant désespérément de stopper le flux lacrymal sur ses joues. De la colère s'insinuait dans sa voix.

« Et toi… ! Je sais bien que je suis lourde, mais quand même, je… Je tiens tellement à toi, alors… Oser partir pour cette mission suicide sans même nous en parler… Sans même nous dire au revoir…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Sakura, croassa Sasuke.

- On a toujours le choix…, dit-elle en secouant la tête… Au moins pour saluer ceux qui nous aiment… Imbécile… »

C'était la première fois qu'elle le traitait sincèrement d'imbécile, pensa Sasuke. Il mesura à quel point son absence, et surtout son départ en « voleur » l'avait affectée.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule, l'obligeant par ce contact à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. »

Les yeux clairs de Sakura s'étrécirent de tristesse. Il comprenait qu'elle lui en voulait et était sincèrement désolé de la faire pleurer ainsi, mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à endurer ses reproches. Pas après ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

Puis il déclara qu'il devait aller voir leur Hokage, et naturellement, Sakura l'escorta.

Sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, Sasuke entra dans le bureau où se trouvaient, comme lorsqu'il l'avait quitté, Tsunade et les deux conseillers du village, visiblement en pleine discussion. Cela tombait extrêmement bien, songea-t-il, un sourire froid tendant ses lèvres. Alors que les vieux du conseil lui tournaient le dos, le cachant à la vue de Tsunade, il ouvrit sa besace et jeta la tête qu'elle contenait sur le bureau. Le Godaime sursauta, quelque peu surprise par le projectile, et leva enfin les yeux pour dévisager celui qui avait osé interrompre leur réunion sans toquer, tandis que ses interlocuteurs se retournaient de mauvaise grâce. Il se tenait raide devant eux, momifié dans ses bandages, satisfait de la stupéfaction qu'il lisait dans leurs visages.

« Mission accomplie », articula-t-il sans émotion.

Tsunade fut la première à reprendre contenance. Elle ferma les yeux et expira longuement pour témoigner son soulagement. Puis elle rejeta un œil à la tête qui gisait devant elle, comme pour l'identifier, et se leva.

« Félicitations, Uchiwa. J'avais confiance en tes capacités et je pense que Konoha peut être fier de compter un ninja de ta trempe dans ses rangs… »

Sasuke eut envie de vomir à ses paroles, mais conserva une expression impassible. Tsunade se rassit, esquissant un bref sourire.

« Et… Bon retour parmi nous. Tu as quartier libre pendant deux semaines. (Elle sembla réfléchir et tempéra ses propos.) Évidemment, un petit séjour à l'hôpital est recommandé...»

Elle s'appuya avec nonchalance contre le dossier de son fauteuil, dans une attitude qui signifiait « Tu m'excuseras si je ne te fais pas d'accolade », qui aurait presque amusé Sasuke dans d'autres circonstances. Peu enclin à rentrer dans les détails de sa mission, il tourna les talons sans gratifier les vieux du conseil d'un regard supplémentaire, et alla rejoindre Sakura qui l'avait attendu dans le couloir.

Elle allait s'enquérir de la réaction de Tsunade, mais Sasuke la coupa :

« Sakura, où est Naruto ? »

La question lui avait brûlé les lèvres dès ses retrouvailles avec Sakura. Il s'était même surpris à regretter que ce ne soit pas Naruto qui l'ait attendu aux portes du village, que ce ne soit pas Naruto qui se soit jeté sur lui pour l'étreindre.

Sakura se figea, interdite, le bout des doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux glissèrent dans un angle oblique pour ne pas croiser le regard de Sasuke. Celui-ci s'aperçut tout de suite que cette mimique était de mauvais augure.

« Sakura, où est Naruto ? » répéta-t-il avec une forme de panique dissimulée dans la voix.

Sakura ne répondit pas, détourna le visage en essayant de commencer une phrase, sans succès. Sasuke la saisit par les épaules, désormais certain que ce malaise était porteur d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Il s'apprêtait à répéter encore une fois sa question, quand Sakura, à contrecœur, lâcha la réponse :

« Il est en mission. »

**. . .**

**TBC**


End file.
